Yurina
Yurina (właść. Yurina Victoria Veronica BronkaCzasem jestem tak przezywana...przez nazwisko ._. Planet) '- klacz. Poprawna ponysona użytkowniczki Nataniella. Klacz ucząca się w klasie szóstej w Podstawówce w Ponyville. Nieoryginalna klacz, szukającego swojego przeznaczenia. Lubi psy, gryzonie i koty. Ma dziwne sny. Ma siostrę bliźniaczkę Sierrę (która nie istnieje) i starszego brata. Stara się przypodobać koleżanką ze swojej klasy. Nazywana YuriWiem co to znaczy, nie musicie mi mówić., Yurika, Yur, Vicky, BronkaPo "trzecim" imieniu ._. , Broniu, Zombie oraz Niemowa tego ostatniego najbardziej nienawidzi. Często lata do Cloudstale. 'Powstanie Ogólne powstanie Użytkowniczka Nataniella bardzo chciała aby jej ponyfikacja była oryginalna, ponieważ jej ponyfikacja Fineness nie była zbyt oryginalna. Yurina powstała za pomocą Pony Creatora v 3. Stworzyła białego pegaza z desingiem oczów Fluttershy o krótkich włosach brązowo - czarnych i oczywiście bez znaczka i dodała go na wikie. Obecnie Yurina jest w brudnopisie. Imię Użytkowniczka Natanielle chciała również aby imię jej nowej ponyfikacji było oryginalne. Wtedy wpadło jej do głowy imię...Yuri. Nataniella wiedziała co oznacza Yuri więc uznała, że nazwanie tak klaczy zrazi od razu czytelników. Postanowiła trochę zmodyfikować imię i tak powstało imię Yurina. 'Wygląd' Grzywa Yurina ma średniej długości, poczochraną grzywę. Jest w kolorach brązu i czerni. Zawsze grzywa jest rozpuszczoną, a wiąże ją tylko na zajęcia z wychowania fizycznego. Lubi długość swojej grzywy choć czasem chciałaby mieć jeszcze krótszą. Czarnych pasemek nie ma od urodzenia, zrobiła sobie pasemka sama przez przypadek bawiąc się farbą do włosów aby stać się oryginalną. Sierść Posiada nieoryginalną ;-; białą sierść. Często jest jednak zamiast biała czarna, ponieważ Yurina chodzi po samym błocie lub coś w tym rodzaju. Podoba się jej ten kolor sierść, ale wolałaby być bardziej oryginalna i mieć ciemno niebieską sierść. Oczy Ma oczy z desingiem Fluttershy koloru morskiego. Ma długie rzęsy, które są obiektem zazdrości jednej z koleżanek z klasy. Sama Yurina uważa, że jej oczy są takie zwyczajne i nieoryginalne, ponieważ są podobne do oczów innych klaczy choć jest z nich też trochę zadowolona, ponieważ jej oczy są takie same jak u żółtej pegazicy, którą podziwia. Sylwetka Nie jest zbyt grubą ani za chudą klaczą. Można powiedzieć, że jest w sam raz. Kiedyś była pulchniejsza, ale z wiekiem schudła. Uważa jednak, że jest gruba i brzydka, ale i tak nie chce się odchudzać, ponieważ jest na to za leniwa nie ma czasu. Skrzydła Jej skrzydła są typowe jak dla każdego pegaza w jej wieku. Yur jednak sądzi, że jej skrzydła są mniejsze, a tak wcale nie jest. Często są jak jej skrzydła czyli potargane i czasem wylatują jej piórka. Męska wersja Męska wersja posiada krótszą grzywę niż Yurina. Ogon pozostaje taki sam. Jest wyższy i trochę lepiej zbudowany od Yuriny. Oczy ma takie same tylko nie posiadają rzęs. Equestria Girls W tej wersji Yur jest zwykłą dziewczyną. Posiada biały kolor skóry oraz takie same oczy z desingiem Fluttershy. Nosi błękitną bluzkę, białą bluzę oraz dżinsy. Jej trampki są koloru fioletowego. Jej włosy mają ten sam kolor co ponyfikacja Wersja 2 W tej wersji Yuri ma kremową skórę. Ma bluzkę oraz bluzę koloru białego, dżinsy są brązowe, a trampki czarne. Jej grzywa oraz oczy pozostają takie same. Dodatki Yur zwykle nie nosi dodatków. Czasem założy jakieś kolczyki w kształcie serduszek, czapkę z daszkiem czy naszyjnik, ale to tylko czasami. Jej jedynym dodatkiem są srebrne kolczyki w kształcie serduszek. Jeśli chodzi zaś o gumkę do grzywy to zakłada ją tylko na wf. 'Życiorys' Narodziny i nadanie imienia Historia Yuriny rozpoczęła się gdy ta przyszła na świat w Ponyville jako drugie dziecko Paint Stone'a i Belli oraz jako młodsza siostra ogiera Heart'a Strong'a. Jej narodziny przeszły bez jakikolwiek komplikacji oprócz tego, że na powitanie bardzo głośno krzyczała, że było ją słychać na cały szpital. Stała się również obiektem zainteresowania ze strony swojego jednorocznego brata, który cały czas zaglądał jej do kołyski. Przyszło również wybranie imienia dla młodej klaczy. Jej mama nie mogła się zdecydować czy wybrać Victoria czy Veronica. Jednak jedna z babć wpadła na pomysł aby nazwać malutką klacz Yurinę, a te imiona nadać jej na resztę imion. Wszyscy się z tym zgodzili. Potem jej ojciec wymyślił aby nad Yurinie kilka imion, a mianowicie nazwać ją tak Yurina Victoria Veronica Bronka. Każdy był za. Tak więc małą klacz nazwaną Yurina. Źrębiece lata Przed przedszkolem Mała Yur nie chodziła do żłobka. Czas spędzała w domu z mamą i czasem z bratem, który już chodził do przedszkola. Lubiła też bawić się lalkami, pluszakami oraz oglądać różne seriale dla dzieci, ale najbardziej My Little Human. Wszystko miało zmienić pójście do przedszkola. Przedszkole i pierwsza przyjaźń Klacz poszła do przedszkola w wieku 4 lat. Trudno jej było opuścić dom oraz mamę. Z początku ciągle płakała, ale się przyzwyczaiła do sytuacji. Nie miała jednak się z nikim bawić. Wszystko się zmieniło gdy pewnego dnia pani przedszkolanka przyprowadziła do niej inną klacz. Miała długie brązowe włosy związane gumką, nosiła również okulary i aparat na zęby. Klacz nazywała się Julie. Razem się bawiły, a potem zaprzyjaźniły. Potem Yur wraz z Julie poznały innych kolegów i z nimi też się bawiły. Przyjaźń Yuri wraz z Julie trwała przez całe przedszkole. Zakończyła się gdy Julie przeprowadziła się wraz z rodziną do Canterlotu pod koniec przedszkola. Yuri bardzo to przeżyła, ale nigdy o niej nie zapomniała. Pierwszy dzień w szkole Mała Yur wiedziała dokąd prowadzi ją mama...do szkoły. Bała się, że tam się nie odnajdzie. Również okazało się, że kilka jej koleżanek z przedszkola będzie chodzić do tej szkoły jednak będą w różnych klasach. Mama zaprowadziła Yur do klasy gdzie zauważyli inne małe kucyki. Klaczka zajęła miejsce obok małego ogiera o blond grzywie. Znalazła też jego brata bliźniaka. Od razu ich rozpoznała. To Ci bracia bliźniacy grali w piłkę, a Yur ich podglądała zaa drzewaBez skojarzeń proszę.. Zabrzmiał dzwonek, a wszyscy rodzice wyszli. Nauczycielka przedstawiła się, a następnie kazała otworzyć podręczniki. Ogier szepnął do Yuri przedstawiając się Speed Ball, a ona jemu. Na przerwie Yuri chciała się zapoznać z jakimiś klaczami jednak one nie chciały z nią rozmawiać głównie z powodu tego bo nie była z nimi w przedszkolu lub w zerówce. Yur z tego powodu była bardzo smutna jednak zabawę zaproponowała jej jakaś niska klacz o imieniu Alexandra. Biała klacz zaczęła się z nią bawić. Po lekcjach czekała na nią mama, a na bliźniaków też ich mama. Razem wracali. Dwie mamy ze sobą rozmawiały, a małe kucyki bawiły się w berka. Yur uważa, że pierwszy dzień w szkole było bardzo udany. Dalsze klasy W dalszych klasach Yur zaprzyjaźniła się z kilkoma klaczami ze swojej klasy. Miała też wrogów m.in : Sweet Flower, na której widok w Yuri coś się gotowało. Oczywiście przybyło więcej nauki, najgorzej szła jej matemyta, nienawidziła tego przedmiotu, ale nauczycielkę tego przedmiotu lubiła i dalej lubi. Nastoletnie czasy Pierwsza miłość Pierwszy chłopak Klasa 6 Przygoda ze smokiemZupełnie wymyślone. Pewnego dnia gdy Yur spacerowała sobie po Ponyville, pojawił się smok. Był cały czerwony i wielki. Zaczął budzić postrach mieszkańców Ponyville. Smok się jednak tym nie przejął tylko porwał białą pegazice. Wypóścił ją dopiero gdzieś wysoko. Nie rozumiała o co chodzi jednak wiedziała tylko jedno...nie chciała być "drugim śniadaniem" dla smoka, który mierzył ją wzrokiem. Była trochę przerażona jednak zaczęła mierzyć smoka również swoim zwrokiem. I w ten sposób rozpoczęła się ,,Bitwa na Wzroki". Po pięciu minutach jednak smok wygrał, ale odstawił Yur na ziemię. Zdziwieniem było dla niej, że smok zawsze przylatywał do Ponyville...do niej. Od tamtej pory Yuri zaprzyjaźniła się ze smokiem. Nowy chłopak 'Osobowość' Nieśmiałość Yurina jest dość nieśmiałym kucykiem. Zawsze gdy ktoś przychodzi nowy to od razu zaczyna panikować, spuszcza głowę i mówi cicho. Najpewniej się czuję w towarzystwie kucyków, które zna, wtedy jest pewniejsza siebie. Jej nieśmiałość również powoduje to, że jak stoi na środku klasy w czasie odpytywaniu to spuszcza głowę lub robi się czerwona, ponieważ cała klasa ją mierzy w wzrokiem, a jak występuje sama na scenie to się strasznie stresuje. Wrażliwość Klacz jest bardzo wrażliwa. Często płacze gdy któryś z chłopaków na nią na krzyczy lub ktoś inny. Dawniej też była wrażliwa na krytykę innych kucyków, ale na to się uodporniła. Również płacze gdy ktoś się z niej naśmiewa głównie z powodu tego, że dostała gorszą ocenę. Stara się nad swoją wrażliwością panować, ale coś jej nie wychodzi. Nerwowość Yur jest bardzo nerwową osobą. Łatwo ją wyprowadzić z równowagi choć codziennie jest spokojna. Gdy coś ją wyprowadzi z równowagi krzyczy i przeklina. Wkurza ją gdy ktoś obraża kucyki o innych poglądach, zainteresowaniach, rasy czy po prostu przez orientację. Lojalność Jest bardzo lojalną klaczą. Nigdy nie zostawia koleżanek w potrzebie, a nawet z nim zostaję gdy te mają kłopot. Potrafi wybierać pomiędzy swoim pokusami, a dobrem innym. Większość osób uważa, że jest za bardzo lojalna, ale jej to jakoś nie przeszkadza. Uparty charakter Marzycielka Broni jest typową marzycielką. Uwielbia marzyć oraz śnić na jawie. Przez to często jej mózg "wyłącza się" na lekcjach i nie myśli. Przez to również wymyśliła swoją siostrę bliźniaczkę Sierrę. Często również śpiewa o swoich marzeniach. Wie jednak, że nigdy się nie spełnią. Infaltywność Wredność Nienormalność Skromność Jest tak samą skromna co Prusy z Hetalii. Z jej skromnością jest różnie. Raz przechwala się wszystkim, a za drugim razem mówi, że błahostką. Jednak bardziej działa ta druga strona, która się niczym nie przechwala. Nie przechwala się dobrymi ocenami, osiągnięciami itp. Zazdrość Jest bardzo zazdrosną klaczą. Gdy była w związku, to gdy jej chłopak mówił, że pewna klacz chciała go pocałować, byłam wkurzona, a szał tłumiła w sobie. Obecnie jest zazdrosna o to, że jej brat jest lepiej traktowany od niej i o wiele innych osób m.in.: przyjaciół. Pomocna Niska samoocena 'Umiejętności' Muzyka Śpiew Yur według innych bardzo ładnie śpiewa. Uważa jednak, że śpiewa przeciętnie. Uczęszcza również na chór szkolny i ma zamiar to kontynuować w gimnazjum. Często śpiewa idąc do szkoły i w domu. Najczęściej śpiewa piosenki Vocaloidów, koreańskich i japońskich zespołów, openingi z anime, zakończenia z anime i wiele innych. Granie na gitarze Granie na flecie Rysowanie Sport Języki obce Angielski Niemiecki Japoński Hiszpański Pół przezroczystość 'Zainteresowania' Muzyka Yurina ma inny gust muzyczny niż swoje koleżanki ze szkoły. Nie lubi One Directions i innych takich. Woli japoński pop oraz Vocaloidy. Z początku te zainteresowanie muzyką powodowały, że inni na Yurine patrzyli się dziwnie, ponieważ większość osób z klasy nie lubiło takiej muzyki, ale z czasem zaakceptowali to. Również słucha rapu, metalu i rock'a to kolejny powód dlaczego ludzie brali ją z idiotkę, ponieważ ta muzyka nie pasuje jej do charakteru, ale z czasem to też zaakceptowali. Dawniej słuchała pop'u jak swoje koleżanki, ale obecnie taką muzyką gardzi (choć są wyjątki). Również lubi słuchać piosenek z openingów anime. Anime Yutrina lubi, a nawet kocha oglądać anime. Dawniej wolała kreskówki, ale gdy ich przestała oglądać (choć są jeszcze wyjątki) to przerzuciła się na anime. Ogląda Hetalie, Kuroshitsuji, Death Note i Pokemon. Lubi też łączyć postacie z anime w pary co też może wydawać się dziwne najczęściej tworzy paringi yaoi i yuri . Czasem też ogląda takie anime, które są uważane za najgorsze np. Boku no Pico czy Shounen maid Kuro-kunNie polecam...no chyba, że jesteś ciekawy co to za anime. aby sprawdzić czy rzeczywiście są takie. Potem żałuje, że takie anime shoutacon oglądała. Czasem też zdarza się jej pooglądać lolicon, a mianowicie Kodomo no jikan, który ją rozśmiesza, ponieważ większość scen jest zabawnych, a zarazem od openingu boli ją brzuch, a coraz bardziej zastanawia się kto był taki inteligenty aby tamtego chłopaka jakim jest Aoki zatrudniać jako nauczyciela. Obecnie już rzadko ogląda lolicon. Zdarzy się też jej, że poogląda jakieś urywki na You Tube jakiegoś anime (najczęściej yaoi lub yuri), ale to rzadko. Zaczęła jednak oglądać anime Yaoi i Yuri. Gry Komputerowe Internetowe X-box 360 Yur gra na X-boxie. Uwielbiać grać w różne gry, a nawet swojego brata gdy ten nie potrafi przejść jakiegoś poziomu lub z nim gra. Gra też czasem gry z kinectem. Jednak, że X-box jest w pokoju brata, a Yuri nie chce się tam z bardzo chodzić już nie za często gra na tym i teraz gra na nerwach telefonie w gry internetowe. PSP Telewizja Seriale Programy Kreskówki Niezbyt często ogląda kreskówki. Ogląda je tylko gdy jej brat przychodzi na telewizję. Ogląda z nim ,,Wodogrzmoty Małe", ,,Duch i nas dwóch", ,,Paczki z planety X", ,,Zwyczajny Serial" i wiele innych. Również sama ogląda ,,Byle do Przerwy", ,,Scooby - Doo", kreskówkę bądź serial ,,My little Human" i wszystkie sezony kreskówki ,,Total Drama"Z tłumaczenia na polski Totalną Porażkę. 'Relacje rodzinne' Sierra Jest zmyśloną siostrą bliźniaczką Yuriny. Yurka ją tylko widzi i nikomu o niej nie mówi. Często ze sobą rozmawiają, gdy Yuri rozmawia do siebie. Również często się ze sobą kłócą, ale szybko godzą. Czasem też Sierra pojawi się w jej śnie. Razem często tworzą różne paringi z udziałem klasy Yur, oglądają ,,Total Drame" i Anime. 'Relacje z innymi kucykami' Julie Kaśka Roxy Speed Ball Poznali się w pierwszej klasie podstawówki. Siedzieli również w tej samej klasie. Speed często bronił Yuri przed wyśmiewaniem jak i dokuczaniem. Pożyczali od siebie lekcję. Nieźle się dogadywali. Wszystko zmieniła klasa czwarta gdzie przyjaciel strasznie się zmienił. Zaczął dokuczać Yur, ale to tylko przy kolegach, a jak ich nie było zachowywał się przy niej jak kiedyś. Obecnie Yurika uważa, że Speed chce się przypodobać swoim kolegom jej kosztem, ale i tak go dalej lubi. Był też jej pierwszą miłością, ale on ją odrzucił na Walentynki. Pomimo tego Yurina dalej lubi tego pegaza. Elize Dorothy 'Zwierzęta' 'Cytaty' ,,Na Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie!" Przerażona lub podeksytowana Yurina ,,No generalnie..." Yurina zaczyna opowiadać ,,Z kim ja mieszkam..." Do swojego brata ,,Z kim ja pracuje..." Do kolegi z klasy ,,Normalnie jak na Zgromadzeniu Narodowym w Hetalii." Podczas jakiejś dyskusji z wieloma kucykami *z pogardą*,,I wszyscy szczęśliwi. Yay."' Do koleżanki, która się czymś przechwalaA Yurinie to się nie podoba ,,Dzisiejsze piosenki niczego nie uczą, a uczą tylko kręcenia tyłem oraz lizania młotków/umywalek/skreśl niepotrzebne bądź dodaj." Przemyślenia Yur na temat dzisiejszych piosenek (chociaż są wyjątki). 'Wystąpiła' '''Nigdzie...jak na razie.' 'Ciekawostki' *Urodziny obchodzi 13 czerwca więc jest z pod znaku Bliźniąt. *Piszę opowiadania. *Słucha Vocaloidów, a jej ulubionym jest MEIKO i KAITO. *Lubi tworzyć paringi z udziałem swojej klasy, vocaloidów, postaciami z anime i wieloma innymi. *Była w związku z ziemskim kucykiem imieniem Chigai jednak gdy dowiedziała się o nim prawdy zerwała z nim. *Dawniej była w związku z jednorożcem White Pen. *Jest zakochana w Speed Ball'a. *Ma pecha w miłości. *Gdy za kimś idzię nikt nie zauważa, że ona za nim idzie. *Rzadko się uśmiecha. *Ma dziwny śmiech, a w pewnym sensie taki https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dg9vEMYlj0 *Jest obiektem kpin ze strony wielu ogierów. *Uwielbia paring MEIKOXKAITO. *Nie cierpi Walentynek. *Jej najbardziej ulubioną postacią z Total Dramy jest Courtney. *Możesz jej powiedzieć wszystko, ona i tak nikomu nie powie. *Lubi Yaoi i Yuri. *Ma często skojarzenia. *Nigdy za dużo nie mówi (sepleni). *Zbiera figurki z porcelany oraz aniołki. *Słucha piosenek zespołu the Gazette, Big Bang, The Beatles, a do jej ulubionych wykonawców należy John Lennon. *Nie lubi One Direction. *Marzy o pokoju na świecie. 'Galeria' Yurina/Galeria 'Przypisy' ''' Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Ponysony